User talk:Mata Nui
You seem familiar. Where do I remember you from? =P MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:13, 10 June 2008 (UTC) BIONICLEpedia.Mata Nui''Talk'' 10:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :It is a joke. BTW: to link to another wikia wiki, all you have to do is type TITLEOFWIKI. The name of the wiki is what goes in the url. For example, to link to BIONICLEpedia, you must type BIONICLEpedia. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:57, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Oh, thanks.Mata Nui''Talk'' 22:38, 14 June 2008 (UTC) * Hi, thanks for reverting the vandal edit on Bionicle :) 23:02, 11 June 2009 (UTC) No problems. ata ui (BP Admin) 10:05, 12 June 2009 (UTC) BC Could you unban me on the Bionicle Wiki? It'd be nice if I could defend myself...--[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 16:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Bara Magna has now banned me for a year. Can you please do something about your Admins? They are out of control here. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 16:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :I am only doing what I think is right, and I deserve some respect for stnading up for what I believe in. I think that confronting people with who they are and what they have done is right. And the problem is that they have the Sysop ability, so they think that 'might makes right'. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 17:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Also, could you just remove my block completely? The reason I was blocked in the first place was because Kazi22 said I was vandalizing. That was a blatant lie. Additionally, he blocked me because I would not listen to him when he said to leave you alone; something he he had no right to order me to do, especially when you were not online. Plus, he banned me because a called him a liar, something which is not worth a block, nor could he disprove my claim of him being a liar. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 17:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :However, you are the leader of the wiki. If you disagree with something, then you can use your powers to set a situation right. If you allow a Sysop to overrule you, then you are nothing but a mere figurehead. :That said, since I do not consider you to be a figurehead, I assume you genuinely disagree with my posistion? --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 20:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and I've been banned so that I can't edit my TP. Forgot to tell you that. Again, since the reason for my banishment has no grounds, can you please enforce justice and unban me? --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 20:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I can understand that, but for the record, I do not deserve to be banned. At all. And the fact that I can't do anything to intervene in the damage that Bara Magna has done to the Kanohi pages is somewhat frustrating, so I'm sorry if I sound sorta pushy until I'm unbanned. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 17:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I still can't edit my own Talkpage, for some reason. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 17:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the unblocking; I really appreciate it, especially how you went ahead and did not discuss it with the other staffers. :Kazi22 was deliberately adding false info and calling it true. Thus, he was lying, whether or not it was intentional (I don't know, perhaps he considers me the same way). :BM's edits were mostly small stuff, but there was some big-time vandalism there too (he removed various quotes, trivia, example usages, and other improvements I made). Hopefully, he won't make a big fuss over the reverts... :...and my IP is still blocked. :P --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 19:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ...My IP is still blocked. Could you undo that? --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 20:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :...So, according to the CC-BY-SA, I can copy and adapt other work (the Kanohi pages) as long as I give the credit where it is due (myself and myself alone, which I have always done) and copy the copied work under the same CC-BY-SA license (which I have). I'm clean, right? --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 20:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC)